dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki Hanada
|romaji = Hanada Niki |race = Human |gender = Female |height = 180 cm (5'10") |hair = Blonde |eye = Green |status = Alive |petrification = Year 2019 (Petrified by Unknown) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 1 Chapter 1, is Petrified along with all of Earths Human Population. Year 5739 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 6 Chapter 50, first appearance meaning he was revived that year. Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 103, is Petrified along with majority of the Perseus Crew. Year 5741 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 125, is revived along with Kinro and Magma. |nationality = Japanese |occupation = Power Team |affiliation = Tsukasa Empire (Formerly) Kingdom of Science (Currently) |mangadebut = Chapter 50 (Minor) Chapter 64 (Named) |animedebut = Episode 16 (Cameo) |japvoice = TBA |colorscheme = |name = Nikki |weight = |imagegallery = Yes }} |Hanada Niki}} is a survivor that was revived by Tsukasa. She later defected from the Tsukasa Empire and joined the Kingdom of Science. Her unofficial role in the Kingdom of Science is keeping idiots like Magma and Yo in line; she's hurt them numerous times when they attempt to do something violent or shortsighted. She is a member of the Power Team. Appearance She has blonde hair that is braided into two ponytails which come down to her shoulders and are tied at the ends with a blue bow. She has large lips and an average sized nose. She also has a slim but curvy and somewhat muscular figure with a rather impressive bust size. Her attire consists of a crude green dress with a U neckline that shows her impressive cleavage, that splits at her hips, with a sash belt wrapped around her waist that holds two bat-like clubs, and cloth shoes. After she is un-petrified again in the Petrification Island Kingdom, her outfit remains as a crude green dress with split hip ends, but now it has a corset design on the stomach region, with the top being replaced by a V-neckline bikini with a fur neck, and on her hips fur tussles held on by two metal plates, and on the back is a leather belt-like holster for her bat clubs. Gallery Fighter File 2.png|Nikki's Fighter File Personality Nikki is fiercely devoted to Lillian Weinberg. It is implied that in the modern world she was having a rough time at school and listening to Lilian's songs saved her. When she listens to Senku's broadcast, she is able to tell through Gen's disguise of Lilian due to having a wide knowledge of trivia facts about her. However, once Senku states he has the final surviving copy of Lilians' song, she quickly changes side from Tsukasa's army to Senku's Kingdom of Science to help protect it. Like Kohaku, she is quite strong for a woman and is shown to handle a great deal of the physical work alongside Kohaku, Magma, Taiju, and Yo. While seemingly proud of her strength, she gets annoyed when others point out her lack of femininity, at one point kneeing Magma severely (and comically) in the crotch for stating she didn't count as a beauty (though, she did agree with him). In addition, despite her strength, she is actually extremely feminine. While making cloth for the hot air balloon, she suggested dyeing it in many different colors. In addition, when writing captions on photographs, her handwriting was so girly and cute people mistook it for Mirai's at first (before she corrected them). She also demonstrated desire for more girly clothing once Yuzuriha began mass producing fashionable modern clothing. Gen has also pointed out that she is perhaps the purest maiden there is, since when she was asked to fake being in love with Hyoga to try and convince him to fight alongside them, she got flustered at the idea. Abilities and Skills Physical Abilities She is shown to be very physically strong, like smashing concrete with a hammer to make roads. Lillian Weinberg Trivia As a devoted fan of Lillian, Nikki has an encyclopedic knowledge of Lillian factoids. Nikki comes very close to foiling Senku‘s and Gen’s plan to imitate Lillian and demoralize Tsukasa’s army by asking them for statistics, forcing Senku to make complicated logical guesses to satisfy her. She later tutored Gen on the finer aspects of Lillian’s voice to further perfect their ruse. Stats History Not much is known about Nikki's past, but she has stated that she had rough times during her school days. She was also (and still is) a huge fan of the now late Lillian Weinberg. Along with the rest of humanity on Earth, Nikki was turned into stone. Synopsis Village Origins Arc She briefly appears watching Lilian's preformance in space. Communications Arc Nikki was on surveillance duty on watching both Taiju Oki and Yuzuriha Ogawa, as ordered to by Tsukasa. Her presence was noticed by the two while they were standing by Senku's "grave". Taiju began screaming Senku's name, which Nikki assumed was him grieving, completely unaware that there was a communication device buried under the grave. Senku requests that Taiju and Yuzuriha bring a member of the Tsukasa Empire to the grave in order to go through with their plan of deceit. Without any thought, Taiju instantly turns to Nikki and asks her to hear him out. She punches Taiju for every four letters he says, until he convinces her to come with them. When she heard Gen's Lillian impression, she decides to quiz them on her CD sales and later her measurements. When they get the measurements wrong, Senku plays a recording of her music to convince her they are the real thing. she realizes Lilian is dead and decides to defect after Senku promises to protect the last record of her singing. After defecting, she decides to coach Gen on how to improve his Lilian impression. Age of Exploration Arc She aids in making roads. Treasure Island Arc She is petrified by Ibara and his forces. She is depetrified alongside Magma and Kinro. Relationships Tsukasa Shishio The one who revived Nikki. Initially, she was loyal enough to follow any orders given by him. Though, it seems that she wasn't fully devoted on serving Tsukasa, as she easily changed sides to the Kingdom of Science. Senku Ishigami During her alliance with Tsukasa, Senku was initially an enemy to Nikki. However, when Senku played Lillian Weinberg's song through the communication device, she was easily swayed. When Senku promised to never let Lillian's legacy burn out, she claims to have fallen for him, much to Senku's discomfort. Trivia * Nikki's full name is composed of and , with her nickname Nikki also being an alternative reading of the name, and her last name and creating "flower field". Site Navigation ru:Никки Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Tsukasa Empire Category:Article Stub Category:Reformed Characters